custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Strider Zeta
Strider Zeta was an Mark V American Jaeger and one of the most advanced Jaegers deployed during the second Kaiju War. History Strider Zeta began construction on May 15th, 2028 at the Los Angeles Shatterdome and after a series of delays, it finally finished construction on July 14th, 2029. It was launched on December 28th, 2029. Battles On December 28th, 2029, a category III Kaiju Thornhook emerges from the Breach and attacked San Francisco. Strider Zeta was immediately deployed to defeat the Kaiju. The Kaiju attempts to destroy Strider Zeta's Conn-Pod by using its sharp, thorn-like claws to grapple onto the Jaeger and bite it off, but the Jaeger is able to parry its attacks off with its TX-9 Arm Swords and use it's powerful VT-800 Cripple Cannon to briefly paralyze the Kaiju and destroys its internal organs with its arm swords. Splitter Incident 3 hours after Strider Zeta killed Thornhook, another category III Kaiju Splitter unexpectedly emerged from the Breach and also attempted to attack San Francisco. Strider Zeta and its pilots were immediately given orders to go ahead and take down the Kaiju. The Jaeger is able to reach the ocean before the Kaiju steps foot onto the coastline and engages it in combat. Splitter attempts to melt the Jaeger's armor using its acid spray tail. Strider Zeta is able to dodge it and parries away it's crushing pincers. Before the Jaeger is able to activate it's Cripple Cannon, the Kaiju pierces its right missile chamber and left arm, rendering both unable to use. Strider Zeta still keeps fighting, using whatever is functional to defeat the Kaiju. It launches its missiles from the left missile chamber while simultaneously attack it with its right arm sword. After causing the Kaiju to be disoriented from the barrage of attacks, the Jaeger successfully activates its Cripple Cannon and decapitates the Kaiju. Triple Kaiju Event On March 17th, 2038, a record three Category III's Kaijus: Bruiser, Tuskjaw, and Chestsplitter emerge from the Breach and attempt to reach and attack Tokyo. Strider Zeta is immediately deployed to intercept the three Kaiju. The Jaeger uses its Cripple Cannon to reach and surprise the first target in sight, Bruiser, which causes it to be temporarily paralyzed for fifteen seconds, and kills it by cutting its internal organs with its blades. The two remaining Kaiju divert their attention away from the direction of the city and focus on destroying the Jaeger. Strider Zeta is forced to use its melee weapons due to the Cripple Cannon having a forty-five second cool down period to recharge. At first, the fight seems to be evenly matched as both Kaijus and Strider Zeta are unable to inflict any harmful damage to each other. Eventually, the Jaeger emerges victorious after it utilizes its RFM Chest (Rapid-Fire-Missle) Launcher to disorient and blind the Kaiju, rather than try to pierce the thick hide of the monsters, and uses its sharp wrist-mounted blades to cut into Tuskjaws throat and decapitate it, and stab Chestsplitter in the heart. Strider Zeta would become the first Jaeger to kill multiple Kaijus at once. Strider Zeta was one of the three powerful Jaegers to take down Antilion. kaiju killed/ thornhook,/ splitter,/ bruiser,/ tuskjaw,/ chestsplitter,/ Pacific Rim 2 coming soon...__FORCETOC__ Category:Mark V Category:User:Buildjaegersfans Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers